Steven Universe: A Saiyan Legend Reborn
by Collect007mib
Summary: Bardock, a survivor of the destruction of his home, the first Super Saiyan, to a different universe, of Steven Universe, and with the Crystal Gems having history with his kind and vice versa, it's going to be quite the test to see how well they can get along.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer— I do not own any of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT, Or Super, nor do I own any of Steven Universe.**

 **Update— Happy New Years! Oh wait, it's been over a week hasn't it? I'm so sorry, I had another case of writer's block, and I was playing Dragon Ball FighterZ as started playing as Bardock (because I love the guy and his episodes, not to mention the Dragon ball Super: Broly movie coming up), then after that I watched some Steven Universe with my brother, then that's when this interesting idea came to my head, Bardock survives his home destruction, but then is teleported, not to another time, but to another universe, Steven Universe's. Hope you enjoy it! :)**

 **(I promise, one day, I will get back to The Part Time Devil and The Hero For Fun.) The first and the second (and maybe third) chapters will start when Steven and Lars were hanging out with 'the Cool Kids.'**

 **I will use narration the best I can.**

Chapter 1 – An Old End, and A New Beginning,

Long time ago, on the distant planet Vegeta, there lived a race called the saiyans. Pure, battle craving savages, who conquered the planet from another race, called the Tuffles. The Saiyans lived on the planet for hundreds of years, till being discovered by Frieza. He brought the Saiyan civilization to his knees, having him do his dirty work, till finally he decided to exterminate the Saiyan race, by destroying planet vegeta.

Until, a low-class warrior Bardock, who after his encounter with the future vision people, he saw the end of his race, he couldn't let it happen. He went to find his team, but he was too late, all of his men were already dead. Then was when he realized Frieza's true colors. But was blasted near dead before he could do anything to interfere.

He survived however, he tried warning the Saiyan race, but no one believed him, he decided to take the fight to Frieza himself. Out in space, near the planet, still not fully recovered, he fought the entire Frieza army head on,

Bardock: "This is up to me. I will change the future!"

Bardock then flew against Frieza's army, and fought the best he could.

he kept having future visions of his son facing Frieza, ready to fight, when he got near Frieza's spaceship, he called him out.

"Frieza! Come out and face me!" Bardock yelled.

Then on top of the ship, the space tyrant himself decided to come out and hovered above his ship in his floating chair.

"Tell me. Why? After all these years of serving you, doing your dirty work, you decided to kill us all! In cold blood! Why?!" Bardock shouted.

Frieza: "..."

Bardock: "SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT!"

Frieza chuckled as a response to the Saiyan's stupidity.

Bardock: "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!?"

Frieza: "Isn't it so obvious, monkey? I was merely using you and your savage race as my own little puppets, for my own entertainment."

Bardock face was shocked in horror. All the Saiyan race sacrificed so much to please Frieza, yet in the end, it only made him laugh.

Frieza: "And your race no longer entertains me, so you are of no use to me anymore." Frieza puts his finger up and a small orb of energy formed on it.

Bardock: "You spineless bastard!" Bardock formed a ball of energy in his hand.

Frieza: "Your race also tells of a warrior of your kind, grows to become the most powerful person in the universe, and only one person is fated to have that role." The orb on Frieza's finger grew larger.

Bardock: "No."

Frieza: "Excuse me?" Frieza's orb stopped growing for a second.

Bardock: "I said no! From this point, everything changes! My fate! Planet Vegeta's! Kakarot's! And of course, yours too Frieza!" The energy in his hand went brighter.

Bardock then had another vision, Frieza suddenly changed color, a golden form. Then he felt something behind him and looked, he didn't recognized him at first, but he felt a sense of Deja Vu. Then figured he out. It was his son, in a completely different transformation as well, blue hair and aura.

Then he saw the two of them collided and saw a bright light of both energies. Then he was back to reality. And he was ready to fire.

"This will change… EVERYTHING!"

Bardock launched his final attack at Frieza, only for it to be consumed by Frieza's energy attack.

Bardock then realized how big Frieza's energy ball was.

"Maybe I'll send your kind off… with some lovely fireworks."

Then Frieza launched his attack.

Bardock finally realized, that attack wasn't meant for him.

Many of Frieza's soldiers were being consumed by the Supernova attack.

Bardock also was consumed by it, but lasted the longest. Then he had his final vision, his son was growing up, saw the battles he will go through, he then saw his son standing over Frieza, in a transformation of golden hair and aura, and saw Frieza, cut in half.

He had a shocking realization, and it made him proud, in his final moments, he was proud of his son.

"I… I see now, My son, you are the one who will defeat Frieza, you are the one who will avenge the Saiyan race, thank you. Make me, make your race… proud. Kakarot." Then he saw nothing, but white.

If Bardock dies here, by the hands of Frieza, knowing that it's Kakarot, who will give Frieza what he deserves. He can Rest In Peace.

"….?"

Or maybe not.

Bardock was waking up, his eyes were barely opened and he still saw a bright light, but when his vision was clearer. He woke up around trees, grass and rocks, he was in a forest.

"What the hell?" He thought.

As he picked himself up, he saw that his wounds were all gone, and his armor was in perfect condition, he looked around and found the place a little… peaceful, he thought he must've been in heaven or something. Then he walked around.

"Huh, guess I earned a trip to heaven, peaceful maybe, boring…(Looks around)... Definitely."

He took another look around and decided to fly, when he got high enough, he saw a beach and a small town.

Then he decided to fly down to the town.

He was walking around the town and a small pale kid with in a sailor suit.

"Hey you." Bardock said to the kid.

The kid looked up at him, he looked strange.

"Can you tell me where I am?" He asked.

The pale kid gave no answer.

"What? Can you not speak or something?" He asked again.

The kid shook his head, it was a definite answer.

"Oh, well then, is there anyone who can speak?" He asked.

The kid pointed to a donut shop.

"All right, thanks kid." Bardock walked to the donut shop.

He walked in and saw a blonde lady in a purple shirt with a donut on it.

The lady looked at who she assumed was someone new, and he had a weird haircut, a tail belt around his waist and was wearing what she thought was armor.

"Um, hello? Welcome to the Big Donut. How can I help you?" The girl said.

"What is this town?" Bardock said.

"Beach City, I take it you're new?" The lady asked.

"That depends, what's the name of this planet?" Bardock asked.

"Um, Earth?" The lady answered.

"Earth?" Bardock's eyes widened.

"That's strange." He said. Then the ground shook and they both heard a loud roar.

"What the heck was that?" The lady asked.

Bardock went outside to see where it was coming from, and heard another roar coming from the docks.

Then a monster's arm came out of the water clinging to the docks before it took it down. Then another arm clinged onto the sand on the beach. Then the monster came out from the water. Everyone near the docks ran away.

Bardock was at the boardwalk, walking up to the docks. He saw the monster, it was huge, on all fours, blue skin, long hair, deformed mouth and no eyes, it was destroying the buildings. Bardock was not intimidated.

"Hey! Ugly!" He called out to the creature. Then it turned to Bardock.

"I don't know what you are, or what hole you crawled out of… but I'm sending you back." Bardock said, though he wasn't sure if the creature understood him not.

The creature roared at him in response, and charged at him. Bardock was sure enough, and already prepared to fight.

The creature raised it's fists and slammed at Bardock. And the shockwave cracked nearby windows, the ground, blew away nearby debris.

When the dust cleared, Bardock was holding its wrists, you could see he was struggling, but not sweating.

The monster sounded confused, it made Bardock smile. Then he walked forward, pushing the monster back, with its feet dug in the ground.

Then, still holding its wrists, he kicked the monster, knocking it away several feet. A moment later, the monster picked itself up, and growled at Bardock. Bardock smiled again, then he vanished, only to appear behind the monster and grabbed it by the long hair. The monster yelped as Bardock yanked its hair and spun him around, after 3 times he threw it in the air. Then attacked it from all sides, the monster was helpless.

After taking severe blows Bardock slammed the monster back down, leaving a huge crater. Bardock flew down near the crater to see the creature, it wasn't getting up. As Bardock looked at the creature and said to himself. "What the hell are you?"

The monster barely picked itself back up, Bardock almost felt bad for the beast. "Man, you really do look like s**t. That isn't a life worth living, is it?"

Then Bardock raised his hand at the monster and an energy blast formed. "Don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery."

Meanwhile.

Three strange females, known as the Crystal Gems, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, came back from the forest, and to the beach.

"Do you guys really think that yellow tape is going keep humans out?" Amethyst asked.

"Humans respect safety warnings and the law, I'm sure they will think twice before trespassing." Pearl answered.

"I'm just asking, besides, yellow tape wouldn't keep me out." Amethyst said.

"She's not wrong, not to mention, we are not the ones who uphold the law." Garnet added.

"Oh who's gonna know?" Pearl teasingly asked.

Then they noticed the path of citizens running. They ran up to the owner of the fry shop.

"Yo! big fry! where's the fire?" Amethyst asked.

"Fire? More like monster, it showed up to the docks and is on a rampage!"

The Gems were concerned.

"Keep going sir, we'll take care of this." Garnet assured.

The Gems activated their weapons and followed the trail of destruction, but didn't find the monster.

"The monster has to be around here somewhere." Garnet said.

"Yeah, but where is it?" Amethyst asked.

Then they heard a boom, and saw a bright light in the woods. They decided to investigate.

Bardock shot his attack, and the explosion wiped out the monster. When Bardock thought it was gone, he saw a small rock in the center of the crater. He picked it up and looked at it closely.

Bardock: "You're… a Gem?"

That made Bardock concerned. Reminding him of the bad history between the Saiyans and the Gems.

"Great, this is just great! If there is one here, others can't be far behind." He complained.

"Hey, haircut!" A voice said interrupting his train of thought.

Bardock turned around and saw who was calling him, he dropped the gem and stood completely still.

"Me and my big mouth." He said.

Garnet and Pearl looked at the man from all sides, and when they noticed the tail and the armor, not to mention, the familiar face. They looked like they saw a ghost, then quickly put up their guard.

"Garnet… is that…?" Pearl asked.

"I seen enough of them with those faces to know what they are. It seems that they have finally discovered this planet." Garnet answered, as she clenched her fists.

"Wait What? What is he?" Amethyst asked them both.

"It's a Saiyan." Pearl answered.

Bardock opened a smile.

"Wait, a what?" Amethyst asked.

"Well, since that thing is gone, might as well have some more fun, and what better way to start the day off, than a fight?" Bardock said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Sounds like this guy want to fight." Amethyst said.

"Not surprised, His damn kind always lived to fight." Garnet said. "Get ready."

 **And I'm gonna end it there, for those of you confused, it's said that the low-class Saiyans have similar faces to each other, and Bardock is a low-class Saiyan. It's time for another test to do action scenes, I'll try the best I can, I feel like The Demon King v The Strongest Man fight was a little too short, I try to describe this one the best I can. Thanks guys :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad you guys decided to read this, I want to make Bardock as involved in Steven Universe as possible. Also, I know not all Saiyans lived for battle, for example: Bardock's wife: Gine, the scientists on Planet Vegeta, and maybe even Paragus. Also, the universe Bardock is in, you have no idea how expanded I'm going to make it, it might not be how it is originally, but that's why it's called Fanfiction.**

 **As for how Bardock got to that universe and why, it will explain it eventually, just not in this fight (maybe). And I never said I saw the DBS Broly movie, I only said I am hyped for it: Bardock, King Vegeta, Paragas, and their sons, and until I do see it, I'm gonna stick with the Bardock I know.**

 **And finally, the history between the Saiyans and Gems on both universes, yes I know about Zeno and 12 universes (6 and 7), but you know they are not the only multiverse, right?**

 **Basically, EVERYONE in this site, made their own Fanfic universe, Some of mine are where the Saiyans and Gems know each other, not mention some mine will have made up similarities between Bardock's and Steven's universes, for example: Their race's history.**

 **What can I say? Multiverse Theory is a b***h.**

 **Now, the fight between Bardock and the Crystal Gems, I tried the best I could do, it's not that I can't think of good fights, it's just that I have a hard time writing about it, I can't tell if it's good or not, if it isn't, tell me where and how I can improve, Thank You :)**

Chapter 2 — Old scars, New wounds part 1

"Alright, who's first?" Bardock asked as went into a fighting stance, facing the gems.

The Gems tighten their guard, none of them answered.

"Okay, guess I'll start with you." Bardock said before he charged at Garnet.

Garnet blocked his fist, but Bardock was still pushing, having her being pushed back, their momentum was so strong, it went straight a hill.

When he stopped pushing, Garnet regained her ground. Bardock tried to punched her again, but Garnet caught his fist.

Bardock was surprised, then Garnet launched a right hook at his face.

Bardock was blown several feet back, and landed on his back, he was feeling the pain.

"Damn, not bad." Bardock said as he touched his cheek.

"There's more where that came from." Garnet said determined.

"All right, show me what your really made of… fusion." Bardock said as he made a taunting hand sign.

Garnet was shocked when he said what she was. "How did you…?"

"You think I don't know a fusion of your people when I see it? I already saw two different gems, each in one of your hands." Bardock explained.

Garnet looked at her hands for a second, she understood.

"Now, shall we continue?" Bardock asked.

"Hey! Don't forget about us!." Amethyst said, as she threw her whip at Bardock, tying up around him.

"A whip, cute." Bardock said, then he began to charge up, making his white aura visible.

"Uh, guys? What is he doing?" Amethyst asked in worry.

"Hold him, Amethyst!" Pearl yelled as she was ready to slice Bardock from above.

But Bardock used his ki to break the rope and in time, caught Pearl's spear.

He moved the spear aside and glared at Pearl, Pearl only responded by laughing nervously.

Moments later, Pearl was screaming as she was sent flying over the hill. And landed near a barn. Making a crater.

"Pearl!" Garnet and Amethyst yelled, while Bardock had his leg in the air.

"That's one gone, so who's next?" Bardock asked as he turned to the gems.

Garnet was angry and charged at Bardock.

Bardock blocked and was pushed back, but he still felt the pain on his arm.

"This fusion is stronger than I thought, guess it's time to get serious." Bardock thought.

"Amethyst, check on pearl!" Garnet ordered, and Amethyst followed.

Bardock charged, as did Garnet, then their fists collided. The ground beneath them cracked.

Bardock and Garnet were dealing blows to each other, but were blocked and dodged at matched speeds.

The shockwaves from each punch shook the ground and trees around them, neither one of them were giving in.

Garnet broke the struggle by finding an opening (thanks three eyes), and kneed Bardock in the gut, leaving him open.

Garnet uppercutted his chin, then punched his torso, sending him straight back, all the way to the barn.

As Bardock got back up, he noticed a crack on the armor where Garnet punched it, and blood from his mouth.

"Okay, that hurt." Bardock said as he wiped the blood away.

Then Bardock felt as if something was behind him, he looked over his shoulder and saw the pearl coming at him with her spear. Bardock jumped just in time, Pearl only scratched the back of his armor.

Bardock felt the blade pierce his armor. "Still haven't poofed? Your people are stronger and tougher than I remember."

"And you definitely put up more of a fight than your ancestors did." Pearl said as she glared at Bardock.

Bardock was mad now, she had just mentioned that she has fought and killed their kind before, as far as he knew, the Saiyan race was near extinction, the fact she mentioned his ancestors and how she just insulted them, it made his blood boil.

"Well… have you seen my ancestors do this?" Bardock asked as a small sphere of ki formed in his palm. As she aimed at Pearl.

"More than I liked." Pearl replied, and a small sphere of energy formed at the tip of her spear. As she aimed at Bardock.

Without hesitation, they both fired and their attacks collided.

The energy of both their attacks, exploded.

Then a cloud of dust was what was left between them.

They both knew either of them could've moved and fire at a better time, but they didn't.

As enemy races, they hated each other's guts.

But there were few of their kind that could measure up to the hatred they felt for one another. The feeling of defeating one another, to best one another.

Bardock was still waiting as the dust to clear, but then was surprised when Pearl jumped out of the cloud, swinging her spear at Bardock.

Bardock was dodging, when he was no longer surprised, he grabbed Pearl's spear with one hand, and snapped it with the other which was formed into a fist.

Bardock kicked Pearl in the gut and it sent her flying, tearing a piece off the barn.

When Pearl landed, she was almost unconscious, trying to pick herself back up.

Bardock landed near her and ready to finish it, until a hairy spinning ball knocked him out of the way.

It was Amethyst using her spin attack.

"Pearl! Are you alright?!" Amethyst asked.

"Please don't yell, I think I have a concussion." Pearl answered.

"Alright, just rest, I'll take care of this." Amethyst said.

Amethyst and Pearl didn't see eye to eye all time, (maybe not even half the time.) But in the field, they all had each other's backs.

Bardock got up and shaked his head to recompose himself, then he looked at Amethyst.

"So the actual gem arrives." He said referencing to how amethysts are soldiers.

"Look, I never really heard of 'Sayings' or whatever you're called, but beating up my friends is not cool." Amethyst said.

"Then you must be a young one, because our race's history goes back to a thousand years, before even Planet Vegeta."

Amethyst expression didn't change.

"Back then, we didn't even come close to the tech you had, but when we finally conquered Planet Plant and renamed it, we were finally able to go toe to toe with your people, when they came again, we drove them off planet, and that was when the hatred between our races began."

"…Dude, I never asked for a history lesson, I already get enough of those from Pearl." Amethyst replied.

Bardock frowned at her.

"Alright, fine." Bardock said as he went into his fighting stance.

Then Amethyst lashed out her whip at Bardock.

Bardock raised his fist and the whip wrapped around his wrist.

Bardock pulled it, and pulled Amethyst with it.

Bardock tried to kick her, but Amethyst evaded and landed behind him.

Amethyst tried to kick him, but Bardock quickly turned and knocked her back.

She landed on her back, "Ow."

Then Amethyst and Pearl picked themselves up, trying to plan against this fighter.

"Alright, so who's ready to surrender?" Bardock asked.

Neither of them answered, but they saw something in the sky and kept their distance from the saiyan.

"What?" Bardock asked the both of them.

Then he looked up to the sky and knew what they were looking at, he tried to block it, but it was too late.

The projectile hit ground, on Bardock. Leaving a giant crater.

When the dust cleared, Garnet was in the center of the crater, standing over Bardock, who was unconscious.

"We'll never surrender to you, saiyan." Garnet said, then she picked up Bardock by grabbing his armor and punched him, it sent him straight through a tree, a rock, then fell towards a lake.

Bardock was to hurt to try to move, but once was aware he was underwater, he began to move by using whatever amount of willpower he had left.

When he was finally out of the water, he was clinging on the ground, coughing out blood and water, gasping for air, the gems were tougher than he thought, he should've fought them all out before taking too much damage. Before he could think of anything else, he saw the gems on the cliff, looking down on him.

"Now are YOU ready to surrender, Haircut?" Amethyst asked.

Bardock gave no answer, as he laid his head down.

"I guess that's a yes." Amethyst said, then they saw the saiyan struggling to stand up.

Pearl glared at the saiyan, and turned to Garnet.

"Garnet, if I may, I would like to deliver the final blow." She said.

The gems looked at her in shock.

"Pearl, the guy is down, we can just knock him out and put him away somewhere." Amethyst suggested.

"Amethyst, you have no idea what they are capable of, they never showed our people any mercy, they call themselves a warrior race, when they hunted and slaughter entire civilizations." Pearl said.

Bardock heard it all, and it made him angry, angry enough to ignore the pain and stand up.

"Mercy? You dare talk about mercy?" Bardock said with his head down and his eyes closed.

The gems put their attention to the saiyan.

"Well, tell me saiyan, do you have any other option than just crushing the life out of your enemies, like the brutes that you are?" Pearl asked, though she knew she would receive no answer.

"Hey Pearl, don't kick a guy while he's dow—" Amethyst was interrupted by a sudden burst of air from the saiyan's sudden power up.

"LET ME ASK YOU SOMETHING! DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO THAN DECEIVE AND TAKE FROM OTHERS?!" Bardock shouted while charging up and ascending in the air, to their level.

"YOU HIDE UNDER PEOPLE'S NOSES! TAKE THEIR LIFEBLOOD AND RESOURCES! AND WHEN YOU DO SHOW YOURSELVES, WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT, YOU STAB THEM IN THE BACK AND WIPE OUT THE LIFE OF PLANET!" Then it hit Bardock, the more he talked about the Gems, the more it reminded him of Frieza, the way he used the saiyan race for his own gain, and disposed of them off the face of the universe when they were no longer needed, of course he knew that his race, saiyans, were not saints. But they give civilizations chances to surrender, or to fight, they would protect their colonized planets from other forces, the saiyan's had a warrior's code, when the gems were just…

"Spineless Bastards…" Bardock said to them, using the exact same thing he said to Frieza when he was about to destroy Vegeta.

The gems didn't know what to say, mostly because they were more focused on how the Saiyan still had so much power after taking such a beating.

"Let me show you… What a Saiyan… IS TRULY MADE OF!" Bardock said as he launched a ki blast at them and wasted the entire cliff.

Meanwhile, in the clouds, a blue skinned woman in a red skin tight dress, with a staff, and a large blue skinned man in a red bodysuit with white armor, were looking at the battle.

"Towa, are you sure this was a good call?" The man asked.

"Of course Mira, Bardock is bound to thrive in this universe, one day, we will have just enough power to bring back the Demon Realm." Towa answered.

"But why bring Bardock to this universe, specifically?" Mira asked.

"Because, this universe contains similarities and differences to Bardock's, and those two things will be able to push, not just Bardock, but more of this world's future champions to new heights." Towa answered with devious smile.

"You mean the gems?" Mira asked.

"Oh no, not just the gems… come Mira, we'll come back to this later." Towa said as she opened a portal and entered.

Mira looked back at the fight for a second, then turned to the portal and entered.

After, the portal dissipated.

 **Mira and Towa, what does the future hold for everybody? Who was Towa talking about besides Bardock? What more differences and similarities are in this new universe? Well, you will find out as this goes along. By the way, I'm not sure how 'accurate' I am about the Saiyans and Gems, I'm just remembering what I saw on TV, if it's not as accurate as I thought, sorry. But thank you for reading this. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, thanks for the positive feedback on my 2nd chapter and for waiting patiently for this one, I've had all lot of schoolwork for this past week, and I couldn't work on this at ALL, sorry about that. Well here it is, Chapter 3.**

Chapter 3—Old scars, New wounds part 2

The Gems were blown back and landed on their backs.

"So, it seems the saiyan is not finished yet." Garnet answered as she got up.

"They were always a stubborn race." Pearl added.

"QUIET!" Bardock said as he appeared charging at great speed.

He slammed Garnet right at her torso which sent her flying, then he kicked to his left and punched to his right, sending Amethyst and Pearl flying in different directions.

After, he flew in the direction Garnet was flying.

Garnet planted her feet to stop the motion, and was feeling the pain from the spot where the saiyan punched her.

As she regained her footing, she paid her attention upward, and saw Bardock charging at her, then she went into a fighting stance.

When he was within range, Garnet made a right hook, but Bardock suddenly vanished, Garnet was confused, but Bardock just as sudden, reappeared behind her and by the time Garnet decided to look behind her, Bardock had already kicked her back, which made her fall over.

'That speed, all of the sudden, it increased.' Garnet thought.

Bardock grabbed her foot and threw Garnet through a tree.

"Come on, did I knock all the fight out of you alread—" Bardock was saying before he was interrupted by a blast attack, in the shape of an arrow.

Bardock was knocked down, trying to regain his composure, when he did he saw his shooter. A giant woman with four arms, and braided white hair, holding a bow.

"I'm guessing you're the fusion of the Amethyst and the Pearl." Bardock asked.

"The name's Opal." The lady said as she fired another energy arrow at Bardock, and that shot blew him several feet back.

As Bardock got up, he noticed blood at the left of his torso where the arrow hit, he was bleeding.

"Damn you." Bardock said as he got up.

Opal smiled and prepared to fire again.

But Bardock fired back and their attacks collided and both energies exploded.

After, there was only a cloud of dust, but this time, Bardock was the one charging.

He landed a full force punch in the face and blew Opal back several feet, but didn't fall over, as she was dragging herself to stop, by her feet.

But Bardock was still charging and was landing consecutive blows all around her front.

Opal tried to fight back, but she was no match for Bardock's speed, as he kept dodging her blows.

Bardock kicked her in the gut, and it sent her flying till she hit a rock, leaving cracks.

As Bardock charged at her again, Opal fired again, but this arrow, separated into dozens of arrows, all aimed at Bardock.

Bardock stopped, and let out a shout, using the ki within him, and made it explode, destroying the energy arrows.

Opal was shocked at the display of power. But this fight was far from over.

Bardock was charging at her again at great speed, too fast for Opal, Bardock tackled her and pushed her through the rock, and all the way near a car wash.

When Bardock stopped pushing and let go, as Opal fell, the momentum made her flip and land on her front, now she was unconscious.

"Heh, this was the best you could do?" Bardock asked. "The red fusion putted up more of a fight."

Then he heard a familiar voice, "Really? I'm flattered."

Bardock turned to look behind him but suddenly, a huge gauntlet punched him in the face from above.

But Bardock didn't fall, only the ground beneath his feet cracked. He was mad now.

He tried to punch again, but the gauntlet caught his fist.

"So, there's still some fight left in you?" Bardock asked.

"Don't underestimate the Gem race." Garnet answered.

Then she used her fist that was free, to punch him in the gut, making him spit out blood.

Bardock grasped his gut and knelt down, but Garnet was still holding the fist she caught.

Garnet tried to punch him again, but this time, Bardock caught her free fist.

The angry saiyan got up and pushed back, but Garnet was doing the same, they each let go for a split second, then they grasped each other's hands, they were having a wager of strength.

As one of them tried to overpower the other, their feet dug into the ground.

They were staring straight into each other's eyes, though Bardock couldn't see through the Gem's shades, he could feel her determination and anger, as Garnet could feel AND see his.

Neither one of them were giving in, but Bardock felt a sharp pain in his back, which weakened his grip and footing.

Opal was standing, and she just fired an energy arrow at Bardock.

"You Gems attack an enemy at bay, dirty yet effective." Bardock said, "But… if you think… that will bring me down… then you have another thing coming!" Bardock began charging up, and regain his footing, and beginning to push Garnet back.

This display of power shocked them both, Garnet tried to push back, but couldn't match up to the saiyan's strength.

Opal fired another arrow, but it exploded before impact, Bardock was using his aura to shield himself from the energy arrows.

"No! More! Tricks!" Bardock yelled before pulling Garnet over, then headbutting her.

Garnet was disoriented, Bardock quickly turned and fired an energy blast at Opal, blasting her to crash to the car wash building.

Bardock turned back to Garnet who was about to hit him again, but Bardock quickly caught her fist, then uppercutted her, sending her to fly above.

Then Bardock began to attack her from all sides.

'Everytime we have the Saiyan in a corner, he gets back up stronger, we need to stop holding back this time, we can't take any chances.' Garnet thought.

Bardock was still attacking her, when they were high enough, Bardock grasped both his hands together, "This is the end!" And slammed Garnet down.

Opal was still knocked down, but when she picked up her head, "Where did that damn ape go?!" She said, but before she could think or say anything else, something was slammed on top of her, which left a crater and made her defuse.

It was just Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl now, they weren't even on their feet.

"Okay, any other bright ideas?" Amethyst said, sounding hurt.

"We all have to fuse together." Garnet said.

This shocked her two teammates.

"Everytime we have him cornered he gets stronger than before, we need to put all cards on the table." Garnet explained.

Pearl and Amethyst understood after, they were ready.

Bardock descended to the ground near the crater where the red fusion landed.

He was panting from exhaustion as he used a lot of his power to take on both fusions.

"Well… this has been fun, but it's time to end this." Bardock said, but then he saw a bright light forming in the crater, and it was… growing.

He just stood as it grew, with a shocked look on his face.

When it finished, the light diminished, it began taking form, a large woman, pink/purple skin (whatever color you call it) black shades over her eyes, long turquoise hair, 6 arms, in a black, white and turquoise suit.

"For once saiyan, they all agree." The large woman said, before slamming her fists at him.

Bardock barely got out of the way, still shocked looking at the fusion, but he wasn't going to back down, so he charged at the giant fusion, only to be swatted back by on of the giant's hands, back to the forest.

Bardock landed on his back. "Ow"

When he opened his eyes he saw a great shadow blocking the sun growing, then when he realized what it was, he jumped out of the way.

When the dust settled, the woman appeared again with a smile on her face. "Name's Alexandrite by the way."

Bardock tried to attack her again but the giant fusion would just slam him, punch him, or swat him away.

Bardock was angry, he fired his most powerful ki blast, while Alexandrite fired an arrow, the two attacks collided, and made an explosion of both energies.

'I used up most of my energy in that attack! Now what am I gonna do?!' Bardock thought to himself, then he looked at his tail.

Now, he knows how he can level the playing field.

'It's risky, but what the hell? It's not like I have anything lose anymore.' Bardock thought.

Before Bardock could think of anything else, he was slammed down by a giant hammer.

When Alexandrite dissipated her weapon, she looked at the crater she made.

"Why were you just floating up there? Did you finally choose to surrender?" The fusion asked.

Bardock only chuckled.

Alexandrite was confused and shocked.

"What's so funny?! Did I knock some of your screws loose?!" She asked.

"No, you're just so sure you won, that I'm thinking about what your face will look like when you're not." Bardock said still chuckling.

"Why you! I'm gonna wipe the floor with you!" The fusion shouted, then she reveal her second, more monstrous mouth, then it breathed fire at Bardock.

When it stopped, and she calmed down, she looked at what she did.

"Whoa, I hope we don't have to tell Steven about this." Alexandrite said to herself.

Then she saw a small light form in the ashes, then it launched into the blue sky.

The small energy ball grew bigger, Alexandrite was trying to figure out what the Saiyan was up to, but when it grew bigger, she thought it looked similar, like an artificial moon…

… A full moon.

When Alexandrite realized his plan, her face was shocked in horror, she turned back to the saiyan and punched down on him.

But it felt as if something caught her fist, something did.

A giant figure emerged above the smoke, it was the Saiyan, growing hair all over his body, his eyes were red and he was growing.

"What's wrong gem? You said you were gonna wipe the floor with me." Bardock said in his complete transformation.

Then he struck Alexandrite right in the face knocking her over.

When she got up, she looked at his transformation.

He looked like a giant gorilla, a little bigger than them, with a tail and armor.

"I trust you know what this form is, so that you can know how much the tables have turned." He said.

Alexandrite got Pearl's spear and Garnet's gauntlets, and mashed them together to make a war hammer.

She let out a battlecry and swung it at the great ape, but the ape caught it.

"That's all you've got?" The ape asked before swinging it and her with it, when he let go the gem fell on her back.

The gem assembled her bow and shot at Bardock.

Bardock blocked the arrows, but he was pushed back.

Bardock with his face looking angry, charged at her, as the fusion did the same.

They roared at each other, then Bardock raised his fists and slammed them down at the gem, but the fusion caught it, by using three hands per arm.

The ground cracked beneath them and a burst of air blew away some trees.

But Bardock grabbed one of her feet with his tail, and swung her away.

Alexandrite was getting pissed, so she breathed fired at him.

Bardock covered his face but his fur was catching on fire, and it hurt.

Alexandrite stopped, "Had enough yet?"

Bardock put his arms down, "All right, you asked for this!" Then he opened his mouth wide.

And energy formed inside, then it fired as an energy beam, blowing her back, afterwards, an explosion.

"Heh, face it, your fusion stands no chance against the Oozaru." Bardock said.

Then he saw a barrage of arrows in the sky, he covered his head but he was still being harmed.

Bardock waited for the barrage to end. "Seriously? If you think that's gonna take me down—" he was interrupted when suddenly a gauntlet was swung at his face and it hit him like a wrecking ball, knocking him down.

When he saw where it came from, he saw the gauntlet attached to a rope, like the Amethyst's whip. "Clever bastards." He said.

"You might be bigger and more destructive, but we have thousands of years of experience." Alexandrite said.

"Funny, that's what more of your kind said, before we would shatter them." Bardock replied.

That pissed the fusion off.

She charged his with her fused wrecking ball, and made three more, then she jumped and swung them at the giant ape, one wrapped around his neck, then right arm and leg, trying to immobilize him.

She was yanking all three, tripping the ape, stepped on his tail and choking him out.

Bardock was gasping for air, but the rope on his neck tightened, he tried to rip it off with his free hand, but it was futile.

"You can't win this, now, for the last time, GIVE. UP!" Alexandrite said to the ape as she was sure she won.

Bardock didn't know what to do, only to surrender, or let them kill him.

Bardock already knew how to get out of this, but what then? The gem fusion wasn't going to give up so easily either, he had to poof them at least, so they would stop being such a pain in the ass.

He looked at the moon he made, and he had an idea, it was going to suck, but if he was going down, he was gonna take those gem down with him.

Bardock made up his mind, and so he boosted himself up and slammed his back on the gem fusion, squashing her.

Bardock was being lifted by the fusion, then thrown aside.

"Alright, I've had it! This is gonna end one way or another!" Alexandrite said, summoning her warhammer.

"Don't worry, this will all be over soon." Bardock said.

Alexandrite swung at the ape again, but Bardock caught it and pulled it to him, pulling her as well.

When she was close enough, he grasped her in a bear hug, crushing her.

"You're not gonna poof so easily, so I'm gonna make sure that you're not gonna get back up from this." Bardock said as he jumped high in the air.

Alexandrite looked up to see and saw that they were getting closer to the energized moon.

"You… You can't be serious! You'll destroy us both!" Alexandrite said.

"Don't care, you will not do to this world, what you did to the others!" Bardock said.

Alexandrite didn't pay attention as she struggled to break free, she even breathed fire in the ape's face, but he wasn't giving in, when it felt like his ascending was slowing down, he putted one of his hands in the air, and pulled it down, making the sphere fall down as well.

The fusion, stopped breathing fire, as she thought it was now pointless, she just closed her eyes and hoped for the best.

Bardock did the same.

When the sphere made contact… it exploded, into a giant bubble of white energy, as it consumed them both.

Then, it turned to smoke.

Out of the smoke was Bardock in his base form, with just a tiny bit of consciousness left, when he saw four small gems were blown away to the ocean.

"It… serves… you… right." He said, before finally losing consciousness.

He landed on a beach, in front of a mountain, with a house built on the side of it.

He made a giant crater in the sand, then a large shadow of an animal was on top of him.

The animal came closer and licked the Saiyan.

"Hey Lion! What are you doing over there?" A boy with poofy haircut, wearing a pink T-Shirt with a star in the middle, jeans and sandals.

When he came to see what Lion was doing, he was surprised.

"Whoa." He said, as he saw the man, he looked hurt and he wasn't waking up.

"Lion… help take him inside, he looks hurt." The boy said.

The pink lion didn't move.

"Pleaseeeeee." The boy begged as he made a face that was hard to resist.

The lion growled, then it grabbed the man's hair with his teeth, and dragged him to the house.

 **And that's the end of that, I hope you guys liked it, sorry I couldn't upload it sooner, this whole week I couldn't work on this at all, like the weekends are where I had the most time. That might be the case for a while, hope you guys can understand that, till next time.**


End file.
